


could it be a devil in me

by musicforswimming



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Consent Play, M/M, Misunderstanding, this may be the opposite of the point of consent play but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony asks Thor to indulge him in a fantasy. Thor only hears the most important word. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	could it be a devil in me

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the opposite of the point of consent kink. /o\ Whatever, it amused me. There's nothing non-consensual at all, which is why the warning isn't ticked, but there are some mentions of consent play. There may be a companion piece or two, where they actually give it a go (and possibly fail miserably and hilariously), but this alone took me ages of frustration and several deleting-everything-and-starting-again cycles to complete, so we'll see if I ever actually manage the companion pieces.

That Thor is nearly lost doubles the horror. Tony's voice is just sound—encouraging, wicked, hungry—there are words in it, but they matter not the least. The sounds are all Thor hears.

"[ _Heat honey hum hum_ ] 'no'?"

The bolt of the last strikes through arousal's fog. Thor's heart stops, rips himself from Tony's body. The lab is too bright. When his heart starts once more, it pounds fearfully. Tony's mouth is still a-moue with the last word as shame yokes itself to Thor.

He could've snapped Tony's neck thrice over in the time it took him to truly hear the word.

What he lacked in response, he tries to make up for now in solicitousness—it will never be enough, not really, knowing how slow he was when it really mattered. But all of Thor's doings in Midgard, it seems, concern reparations for earlier wrongs; perhaps this is only one more row in that tapestry. "Are you all right?" he asks. Tony's dark eyes are glazed; Thor is fearful when he reaches out for Tony's face, but Tony gives no flinch, and Thor takes his chin in his fingertips. "Are you all right?" he whispers again, throat tight about the words.

Tony's brow furrows for a moment. He blinks, and his dark lashes settle for a moment on his fine cheekbones. "What?" Thor can see no bruises, and tries to breathe, looking over Tony's chest beneath his open shirt. "Oh, are we playing doctor? Yeah, hi, doc, it hurts in my dick, you should take a real close look—"

"You said 'no'," Thor says, because Tony seems as hard as ever, and bears no marks but those of the battle yesterday. Maybe it was only a brief warning, but Thor heard only the one word, and he must know, even if they're to continue, what it was he did wrong.

"Huh?" Tony asks, and then his cheek twitches, there's his smile. "Oh. Oh, that is _precious_." He reaches out and strokes Thor's cheek with his own thumb, grinning fully now. Only his voice, still rough with arousal, keeps Thor from abandoning the entire matter now. "Context, Roy Orbison singing for the lonely, context. Wow, you really weren't paying attention, were you?"

"Then—you're all right." Thor's heart is starting to slow at last. "You _are_ all right?" he asks again.

"I'm great," Tony says, his smile full moon bright. "I'm fantastic. Oh, Thunderstruck—"

"You said _no_ , Tony," Thor says, unable to hold from his voice entirely the fear, the shame. If he has done wrong, fine, but until he knows the nature of the wrong, how can he be sure they are either of them safe?

"Oh," Tony says, his eyes widening a little, as though something is coming clear. "I'd apologize, but wow, this is just so cute, I don't know if I can summon up even the ability to fake like I'm sorry." He pokes Thor's nose with his finger, his shoulders low and his joints loose. "Boop! Oh, look at that, I got the big guy real embarrassed now, don't I? Seriously, absolutely precious. Presh, even, I dare say."

He seems easy, fine, but Thor knows he cannot risk it. "You're all right?" he asks once more.

Tony grins, leans over 'till his forehead is resting against Thor's, 'till their noses are brushing. "I'd be better," his voice is as dragons-horde rich, as trench-low, as ever Thor has heard it, "if you'd fuck me already. Pretend I didn't say it. This is good. I'll explain later. Deal?"

His mouth plucks at Thor's, his teeth nip at Thor's lip's, his own lips working with them, with his tongue, to suck and nibble, as though he could spend an eternity on Thor's mouth alone. Thor can't help himself, tries to catch Tony's mouth with his own. It's just as well Tony's too quick for him for the moment, moves a little past him, because then Thor must breathe for a moment.

"You're all right?" he asks yet again, though this time the question is husky. The ship is almost in; he must check once more its course, must see once more, with his own eye, that the beacon still beams through the fog from the place he first spotted it.

Mercifully, for once in his life, Tony listens, pauses when it's asked of him. He kisses Thor again, his mouth soft this time, his teeth not to be felt. "Great," he whispers, spring-gentle. Watching, Thor sees him pry leaden eyelids up. "But like I said," and his eyes are still just scarcely open, "I'd be—" another kiss—"much—" and another—"much—" not quite warm-bath-gentle now, the water a little hotter, the sides not the palace's tile but the stone of the land's hot springs "—better if you'd just fuck me already."

His hand slips beneath Thor's waistband, wraps around Thor as best he can under the denim. "Yikes. Tight squeeze. Still, yeah, I knew you were hiding that hammer around her somewhere. Come on, now, what more do I have to do..."

Never let it be said of Thor Odinsson that he grants no boon when it's prettily begged. He catches Tony's hands in one of his own and has him pinned once more in a moment, dropping his mouth to Tony's and kissing him, hard as he will allow himself, hard as he will risk it.


End file.
